


Amplify My Love for You

by Mireille



Series: Date Night [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: Tony loves that Steve goes down on his knees for him.Tony loves that he can give Steve what he needs.Tony loves how good Steve is for him.Okay, basically, Tony just loves Steve, but he's not sure how well that's going to go over.





	Amplify My Love for You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to "Date Night on Skullcrusher Mountain," set before Bucky is back in the picture at all. It's nowhere near as ridiculous as that one, I'm afraid.

Tony was never going to get used to this. 

It had been a few months, and every time he and Steve managed to find a night they could spend together, there was always a moment when Tony caught himself thinking, _Holy shit, Captain America goes down on his knees for me._ He wasn't sure when, or if, that was ever going to wear off completely.

And damn, Steve looked perfect like this: naked, his hands tied behind his back, kneeling on Tony's living-room floor. Sure, he could break the bondage tape without any effort at all, but he _wouldn't_, because Tony hadn't told him he could. 

Tony would never have expected Steve to be like this. (Imagined, yes. Captain America on his knees had been an extremely inspiring and formative fantasy in Tony's younger years.) But when they'd finally acknowledged that yes, most of their arguments had been, at least in part, thinly veiled flirting, and decided to take things to the logical next step...

At first, things had been extremely awkward, at best. Steve might have known what he liked, but he didn't know how to tell Tony what that was. Tony had been fine with the sex they were having, but he'd also been unhappily aware that it wasn't working for Steve. Steve might have been too polite to complain, but he wasn't into it, and that was hard to hide. 

When Tony tried to bring it up, Steve would argue that he was fine, everything was fine, would Tony just fuck him already?

It was after one of those abortive attempts at conversation that Tony gave up. He shook his head, said, "Okay, fine, if that's what you want," and pushed Steve toward the bed. 

He'd meant it to be taken as a suggestion; it wasn't like he could actually shove Steve if Steve didn't want to be shoved. But Steve had let himself fall back on the bed, looking up at Tony with wide, hopeful eyes, and the missing piece slotted itself neatly into the puzzle. 

He'd started experimenting: pushing Steve around, giving him orders, restraining him. And, for the first time, Steve had actually gotten into what they were doing: he didn't have to be coaxed to get hard, or struggle to stay that way, and Tony didn't get the feeling that Steve was just going along with things to make him happy. 

In fact, Steve had been begging him for more. 

Further experimentation had confirmed it: it wasn't that Steve wasn't into having sex with Tony; it was that Steve only really enjoyed sex if he could be submissive. 

Fortunately, that suited Tony just fine.

"Look up at me," Tony said, and Steve raised his head. He'd been looking down at the floor, because Tony hadn't given him an order. Steve was very good at only doing what he'd been given permission to do. 

Steve deserved nights like this. He spent ninety-nine percent of his time feeling responsible for everything that happened within a five-hundred-mile radius of his general vicinity, as well as for anyone he'd ever met in his life, no matter how briefly. He deserved to have a few hours, every now and then, when his only responsibility was to do what Tony told him. 

Tony caressed Steve's cheek briefly. "What should I do with you tonight?" he murmured. He'd said that once during one of their early nights together like this, and it had become almost a ritual for them. 

"Whatever you want, Sir," Steve replied, just as softly, and that, too, was part of their ritual. That little exchange had evolved into a tradition on its own; it wasn't something they'd negotiated or discussed, not like the afternoon they'd spent talking over limits and safewords and kinks, while Tony admired the increasingly vivid shades of red that Steve's ears were turning. 

They were probably due for another one of those talks, and Steve was probably still going to blush. Here, like this, Steve seemed immune to embarrassment, but in any other context, Steve still found talking about sex excruciating. 

Tony didn't describe anything as "adorable," so he'd stick to calling that particular quirk of Steve's "oddly endearing," which was a pretty fair description of how he saw Steve overall. 

"Open your mouth," Tony said, because he hadn't really had to ponder what he wanted to do to Steve, not this time. "And safeword if you need to, okay? Or tap out, since you won't be able to talk. I mean it."

Steve liked showing Tony how much he could take, and that was great, absolutely fantastic, Tony loved that about him, but sometimes, Tony wasn't sure Steve knew where the line fell between "showing Sir what I can take" and "being a stubborn goddamn idiot." He thought Steve did, but the reminder was probably good for both of them. 

"I promise, Sir," Steve said, and that was good enough for Tony. 

Steve was waiting now with his lips parted, and Tony unbelted the robe he was wearing. He liked the contrast--Steve stripped naked, himself dressed--but the robe was more convenient than his usual clothes. 

He was half-hard already; hell, he'd been half-hard off and on all day, since Steve had sent him the text that just said, _Free tonight?_

Steve licked his lips. It was probably unconscious, because Steve's attempts to look seductive were generally closer to absurd. 

Tony stroked himself until he was fully erect; with Steve watching him like that, it didn't take long. "Ready for me?" When Steve nodded, Tony guided his cock past Steve's parted lips. 

Good manners would probably have dictated that he take this slowly, let Steve get accustomed to the intrusion before Tony pushed in further, but this was the one time that Steve specifically wanted Tony to _not_ be more polite. Instead, Tony put his hands on either side of Steve's head, holding him still while Tony thrust into his mouth. 

Steve choked a little, but recovered quickly, beginning to suck Tony's cock. 

"That's right. You can take this, can't you. You can take everything I want to give you, can't you, Steve?"

Steve made an incoherent attempt to answer, but Tony knew it was agreement. Steve wanted this. He loved it. 

And Tony loved giving it to him. 

On the most straightforward level, of course he loved it. Steve was a skilled and enthusiastic cocksucker, what wasn't to love? But he also loved being able to give Steve something he wanted this much, something he couldn't trust just anyone with. 

Tony liked giving people things they wanted, things they needed, things they couldn't get from anyone else. Most of the time, that was some kind of tech; even Steve had let Tony upgrade his suit, making it lighter, tougher, more flexible, though he still hadn't let him touch the shield. 

What Steve wanted most from Tony wasn't the tech, though; it was this. It was for Tony to use him like this, to take control, to let Steve shut off all the parts of his brain that struggled with responsibility and duty most of the time. 

And what Tony wanted most was to be able to do that for him.

There were tears glistening on Steve's cheeks, a physical reaction to the way Tony was fucking his face, filling his mouth and throat with Tony's cock and making it hard for him to breathe. 

Tony pulled out for a moment, giving Steve a chance to gulp down several lungfuls of air, and then thrust in again. With the ease of frequent practice, Steve relaxed his throat and swallowed Tony to the root.

"Shit, Steve, you're so fucking good," Tony said, thumbs brushing over Steve's cheeks, wiping away the tears. "Good at this, yeah, but you're also so good for me, aren't you? You're so good at doing what I want." He slid one hand back so that he could tangle it in Steve's hair, tugging at it as he kept thrusting into Steve's mouth. 

When he felt himself getting close, he didn't say anything, just tugged at Steve's hair to pull Steve off his cock. Steve whined a little in dismay, but Tony ignored him, giving himself a few quick strokes until he splattered Steve's face with come. 

Steve looked up at him silently, his face streaked with white. Tony knew what he was waiting for; he bent down and kissed Steve, tasting himself on Steve's mouth. 

"You did so well." Tony moved behind Steve, grabbing the pair of first-aid scissors from his robe pocket and cutting through the bondage tape, then rubbing Steve's shoulders for a moment. 

"You know that stuff does unwrap," Steve said, for at least the twentieth time. 

"This is faster, and it's not like I won't buy it by the case for you." He came back around to Steve's front, snagging a couple of tissues from the box on a nearby table and using them to clean off the worst of the mess on Steve's face, then holding out a hand. "Come on. Let's get you to the bedroom so I can take care of you."

He helped Steve to his feet, and they made their way into Tony's bedroom. He'd been thinking about converting one of the other bedrooms to a playroom for them, but even then, he'd probably still bring Steve to his room at the end of the night. He liked watching Steve fall asleep there. 

He rarely saw Steve waking up there, because even a well-fucked Steve liked waking up at a ridiculous hour in the morning to go running or destroy a punching bag, but when Tony woke up, there was the impression of Steve's head on the other pillow, and usually a note left on top of Tony's phone where he'd be sure to see it. 

"Lie down," Tony told him, pulling the blankets back. 

Steve obeyed, because that was what Steve did when they were here like this. Steve outside the apartment--or even Steve in this apartment, when they were just living their normal lives--argued and pushed and wouldn't do anything Tony told him unless Tony took the time to convince Steve that it was a good idea. 

Steve, like this, did everything Tony told him, without questioning, because he trusted Tony to take care of him. 

And Tony, like this, took all the responsibility for Steve, and never once regretted it. 

Tony joined Steve in the bed, curling close to him, draping his arm over Steve so that he could reach for Steve's cock. "Do you want me to touch you?"

"Please, Sir," Steve said, his hips shifting forward minutely, seeking Tony's hand. "Please, if I've been good enough?"

Tony pressed a kiss to Steve's hair. "You've definitely been good enough. You're always good for me," he said again. "It's one of the things I love about you."

Steve went very still for a moment, and Tony was afraid he'd said something he shouldn't. He wouldn't say anything else about it right now; maybe they'd talk about it later, if Steve insisted, but Tony would be willing to chalk it up to the heat of the moment if he had to. 

Then, quietly, Steve said, "I always want to be good for you, Sir."

"Then relax and let me take care of you," he said, wrapping his hand around Steve's cock and beginning to stroke it. He rubbed his thumb over the head, spreading some of the pre-come around; it wasn't much in the way of lubricant, but Steve liked a little friction. 

Steve would probably like it to hurt a little more than it did, from what Tony could tell, but he wasn't actually into the "hurting people" aspects of kink. It could be hot to watch, but he never got much out of being the one to do it. Fortunately, it didn't seem to be a thing Steve needed the way he needed to submit. 

Steve didn't last long; Tony didn't expect him to. Before long, he was fucking Tony's fist helplessly, moaning and whimpering at every touch. 

"That's right, Steve, come for me," he urged, kissing the back of Steve's neck as Steve's hips bucked and he came into Tony's hand. 

Tony gave him a few moments to recover, keeping his arm wrapped around Steve's waist, pulling him close. Then he said, "Back in a second." One more kiss, and he got out of bed, pulling the blankets up over Steve. 

He took a minute to clean up in the bathroom, then went out to the kitchen. Tony wasn't naturally good at taking care of people--and he knew just how much of an understatement that was--but it was his job to take care of Steve after they played, just like it was Steve's job to do what Tony told him. 

A bottle of water, an assortment of high-protein snacks that he kept handy for replenishing a tired super-soldier's energy reserves--and then a second bottle of water and a little more food added to the plate; Steve never said anything, but the look he gave Tony when he thought Tony wasn't taking care of himself said enough for him. 

When Tony came back to the bedroom, Steve was lying still, eyes closed. 

"You awake?" 

Steve sat up, still looking a little dazed. "It's going to take more than that to knock me out for the night," he said, grinning. 

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll see what I can do about that," he said. He handed over one of the water bottles and set the plate on the bed. "I'm going to get something to clean you up with." 

If Steve had fallen asleep, Tony would have left him alone, with the water and food waiting for him on the bedside table. For all his fussing over Tony, Steve didn't have any better sleep habits, so Tony never liked to interfere if he went to sleep. 

When he came back from the bathroom with a warm washcloth, Steve had drunk about half his water and made a decent start on the food. When he saw Tony, he set the plate aside and pushed back the blankets. "I can do that, you know," he said, holding out his hand for the washcloth. 

"I know you can, but you're going to let me do it, aren't you?" He liked this part of their nights together, too. He was terrible at telling people how he felt about them--at least, he was terrible about doing it and sounding sincere, which boiled down to the same thing--but taking care of Steve said it better than Tony's words could. 

"Yeah," Steve said. "Since you want to."

Tony dabbed at Steve's skin with the cloth, starting with his face and moving down until he had cleaned off all the traces of Steve's come and his own, and then bent down and kissed Steve, just above his hipbone. Once he'd tossed the washcloth into the hamper, he got into bed next to Steve, sliding his arm around Steve's waist again. Then he realized it was going to be hard to open his water bottle one-handed and had to let go of Steve for a minute to get it open. After all, he didn't want to give Steve a reason to fuss over him. 

When he was finally settled next to Steve again, he said, "Doing all right?"

Steve leaned in closer to him; Tony closed his eyes briefly, soaking in the sensation of Steve's body heat against him. 

"I'm good," Steve said. "Though you know you can push me a lot harder than that."

"I know," Tony said. "We're going to have to talk about that soon, though, since we put off a lot of those discussions last time for future-us to deal with."

"Yeah." Steve didn't sound any more thrilled about that than Tony was. Still, if they wanted more than this, they needed to work out in advance what "more" was. 

"There's something else I want to talk about," Steve said. "If that's okay." 

"Of course it's okay," he said. Not that it sounded much better than the dreaded "we need to talk," but at least it was obvious from their previous conversation that Steve wasn't breaking up with him. "What's up?"

"Did you mean it?"

Tony blinked, running back the past few minutes in his head and coming up blank. "Did I mean what?"

Steve shrugging. "It's okay if you didn't, or at least, if you only meant exactly what you said, but... earlier. When you said that being good for you was one of the things you love about me."

Tony took a deep breath. This was the conversation he'd been hoping they wouldn't have, but he might as well take the risk. It wasn't like he was a big fan of playing things safe. "Yeah, I meant it. At face value," he said, and then when Steve's face fell, he added quickly, "and also in the sense that I just, in general, love you."

He waited for what felt like forever--a corner of his brain told him that it was less than five seconds--before Steve replied, and even then, he didn't say anything at first, just gave Tony a smile that looked like the sun coming up over the ocean: light and warmth and the blue of Steve's eyes like the rays sparkling on clear water. 

"Well," Steve said slowly, "I keep saying that you get to do what you want with me, so I guess I'll have to allow it." His smile grew even wider. "And... yeah. Me too. I mean, I love you, too."

"Of course you do," Tony said, because he didn't know how to put everything he was feeling into words. "I'm damn lovable."

"You're ridiculous," Steve muttered, and the way he pulled Tony closer made him think Steve probably understood.

****

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Devo's "Words Get Stuck in My Throat."
> 
> You can find me [on Dreamwidth](https://mireille719.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
